


3am

by MissCeliaKnight



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCeliaKnight/pseuds/MissCeliaKnight
Summary: They say this year the world will endI’m sure it’s already finishedBecause it’s 3am again





	3am

They say this year the world will end

I’m sure it’s already finished

Because it’s 3am again

And the boys don’t stop

And I don’t sleep

But I’d much rather fight with you

Than miss you

I remember hearing people asking

How pure would love be

If we had no model?

Model for me

Show me what you want

I’m not as clever as you

And I can’t say what I mean

But I want to kiss you on stage anyway

Knock those numbers out of your head

I’ll cover songs

And will steal other people’s words

Because it’s 3am again

And the sky will soon be pink

And I’ll be thinking of you again

And how much I hate pink

Because I need red

And you’re so close

So far

Off shades

Three is a crowd

So just let me turn the hour back

Save this daylight

Save you

And I hate it

I hate you

And how you don’t ever kiss me first

So why do I want to

Kiss you first

Always

And the boys are still going

And I’m coming with

I’ll meet you at the end of the universe

When everything is done and over with

Maybe we can start again

And we can leave everything behind

For those who come after

At 4am


End file.
